A self-driving car (Self-driving Car) is also referred to as a driverless car, a computer driving car, or a wheeled mobile robot, and is an intelligent car that implements unmanned driving by using a computer system. The self-driving car relies on coordination among an artificial intelligence system, a visual computation system, a radar system, a monitoring system, and a global positioning system, so that a computer can automatically and safely operate the self-driving car without an active operation of a person. As self-driving cars become popularized, at present it becomes an emerging means of travel to use a self-driving car as a taxi. To enable self-driving cars used as taxis to maximally meet different ride requirements, how to schedule the self-driving cars becomes a problem to which a person skilled in the art pays relatively much attention.
In the prior art, cars are usually scheduled in the following manner: A car scheduling server receives each ride request by means of a telephone, where a ride request includes a location of the ride request; every time when a new ride request is received, the car scheduling server acquires a location of each car within a management range, and determines, from assigned cars, cars located within a preset range of a location corresponding to the new ride request; and finally, determines, from the cars within the preset range, a car having a minimum increase in a driving distance after the new ride request is added, and assigns the new ride request to the car.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems:
In a process of car scheduling, because car scheduling is performed according to only locations of assigned cars and a ride request, reference factors for scheduling are undiversified, causing low scheduling precision. For example, after a car that responds to a new ride request is determined, if there is a real-time severe traffic jam at a location of the car or a traffic accident occurs on a driving course, the selected car cannot necessarily arrive at a location corresponding to the new ride request soonest, and scheduling precision is affected.